ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Berichterstattung
Category:AufträgeKategorie:Im Herzen Abysseas-MissionenCategory:Abysseaen:Slacking Subordinatesfr:Des rapports pas très détaillés Estoqueur-Rune: Körper RDM Räuber-Rune: Körper RNG Cirque-Rune: Körper PUP Plünderer-Rune: Körper WAR Rune hinterlassen: |vorige= Tintenexpress |next= }} Lösungsweg *Ihr müsst den Auftrag Tintenexpress zuvor abgeschlossen haben, um diesen Auftrag starten zu können. *Sprecht mit Chumimi (A) (östlich von Conflux 7 bei der Oase Revelation Rock), und startet den Auftrag. **Biggorf (A) ist hinter Chumimi (A) auf der linken Seite bei (G-7). **Chemioue (A) ist links südlich von Chumimi (A). (G-7). **Tapoh Lihzeh (A) befindet sich am Felsen bei (G-6). *Ihr müsst mit allen 3 NPC sprechen. Jeder NPC gibt euch einen Bericht (siehe unten) über einen Unhold. Ihr müsst die Hinweise an Chumimi (A) übermitteln. Um den Auftrag zu wiederholen, müsst ihr das Gebiet erneut betreten. *Beantwortet ihr 2 Berichte korrekt, wird euch Chumimi (A) folgende Antwort geben "The information you've provided corroborates with my own research perfectly! I appreciate your efforts. I must get working on my report, but please take this as a token of my thanks!". Ihr bekommt eine Belohnung von 250 Cruor und eine mögliche Rune eines Jobs. *Beantwortet ihr keinen Bericht richtig, wird euch Chumimi (A) folgende Antwort geben "The information you've provided seems reasonable enough. I appreciate your efforts. I must get working on my report, but please take this as a token of my thanks!". Ihr bekommt eine Belohnung von 200 Cruor und "keine" Rune eines Jobs. *Alle 3 NPCs geben euch einen Bericht über die Symptome nach dem Angriff (Kopfschmerzen, Brustschmerzen, Ohrensausen oder Schwindel) und ein einziges Schlagwort aus einer Kategorie unten. Zwei geben das gleiche an Informationen (richtige Antwort), während die Dritte etwas anderes sagen (falsche Antwort) wird. Nach dem Gespräch mit allen drei, solltet ihr ein passendes Symptom und eine passende Form/Farbe/Lebensraum an Chumimi (A) berichten. *'Symptome' **''Pointy, jagged horns.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid bein' impaled by its sharp horns. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but was disarrrmed by a swipe of the fiend's jagged horns. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was a pointy-looking thing. **''Squat, rotund body.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid bein' rammed full-force by its squat body. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but his blade bounced harrrmlessly off the fiend's round shell. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was a rather rotund critter. **''Angular, bony legs.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid the vicious kick of its bony legs. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but the fiend danced clear out of rrrange on its four bony legs. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us had an angular-looking body. **''Flat, sturdy jaw.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid the crushing force of its flat jaw. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but his blade shattered in pieces against the fiend's flat, sturrrdy jaw. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was a curious flat creature. *'Farbe' **''Extravagant.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it being an extravagantly colored beast. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): The beast was so extravagantly colored, he says he'll never forget the sight of it. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was colored most extravagantly. **''Nondescript.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it being a rather nondescript hue. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): The beast was so unremarkable in appearance, he almost didn't see it coming. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was rather subdued in hue. **''Garish.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it being a garishly colored thing. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): So garishly colored was the fiend that it sent shivers up his spine. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was of a dreadfully garish hue. **''Black and glistening.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it glistening black like obsidian. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He was so hypnotized by its obsidian black luster that he got too close for comfort. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was glistening black. *'Lebensraum' **''High elevations.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from high above. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend swooped down from the sky to attack him. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us descended from upon high. **''Nahe am Wasser.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from the oasis. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend ambushed him when he was resting his legs at an oasis. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us came from the water. **''Shadowy crags.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from a shadowy crag. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend jumped out from behind a shadowy rock when he was on patrol. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us popped out from a shadowy crag. **''Beneath the sands.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from below. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend burst forth from an odd hollow in the ground. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us burst forth from the sand.